


What a catch Peterick

by loveyouJas



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: A little angst, Anthology, English nerd Pete, Fluff, I love this ship, Love and Happiness, M/M, Maybe angst, Oblivious Patrick, Peterick, Peterick one shots, Super adorbs, There's a highschool AU, i like these, i'll add tags as i go, in the future though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: PetexPatrick anthology In which Pete and Patrick love each other no matter the circumstances.





	1. Twenty one pilots

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this idea for a while now and i'm finally getting around to doing it! Basically this is exactly what the summary says, so enjoy!

One time Pete wakes up and he's 21 years old. Which is weird because huh, he hasn't been 21 in forever. But here he is. In his 21 year old body. Pete stares at himself, turns around to fully examine himself. It feels so weird seeing a younger version of himself in the mirror. He looks much younger, he notices. His eyes look bright and his face much softer. But then again he's 21 so he shouldn't be surprised. Not that he's so unhappy now that he looks nothing like his younger self, quite the opposite actually. His current life is great for him, his eyes are still bright and face still soft just in a _different_ way. He doesn't know how much time passes before he hears footsteps approaching. "Hey Pete what do you think about- "Patrick suddenly stops when he notices that Pete is _different_. "Um...what-what happened to-"

"I don't know. I woke up like this," and Patrick doesn't miss the small smirk on Pete's lips for quoting the Queen Bey herself. "So you just...you're how old? 22?"

"21."

"Hmmm..." Patrick hummed. "Just around the age you first met me. You look exactly how I remember too." And he does. Patrick moves closer to Pete, really getting a good look. "I forgot how hot you used to be."

" _Use too_? Pattycakes I'm just as hot if not more! And if I remember correctly I had your 16 year old self practically drooling over me." Pete crosses his arms looking smug. Patrick just shrugs "Not like it matters now. I'm not 16 anymore. I'm 30." Pete can't deny how weird it looks to see Patrick so much older than him. He looks so sure of himself, so confident,a huge contrast from the 16 year old he once knew. The same 16 year old who should be with him now. Or at least he thinks so. "Well Pete I don't know what happened to you but I hope it gets fixed. Plus we have a show tonight. Try explaining that to the fans." Patrick was still staring at Pete, not in disgust more in disbelief, trying to figure out the situation. "I guess I'll just go out there and play. We'll be so far up hopefully they won't notice."

"But what if the camera zooms in on your face? Plus you're the one usually doing the talking. And not only that but you sound younger. Like a kid compared to your voice now." The singers logic had no flaws. Still Pete was feeling optimistic. Something his 21 year old self felt a lot when they were just starting. "You make good points Stump. Still I'm not worried."

Patrick shrugs again (Pete can see the slight worry behind his mask of nonchalance though) before saying, "I hope you plan on wearing a jacket tonight. Because you're missing most of your tattoos." Patrick pokes his arm. "It's weird seeing your arms so bare. Your arms are like noodles," and then he's giggling at Pete. But somehow, despite the weird changes he's seen today,one thing doesn't change. And that's how his heart melts from seeing the happiness on Patrick's face.

“Yeah but you like my noodle arms. Fell hard for them too!” Pete goes to flex his noodly arms, only adding to Patrick's laughter. But it's ok because seeing Patrick laugh is always such an amazing sight. “If you say so.”

“I do.” And then Pete leans forward to kiss Patrick, a smug look on his face when Patrick gasps. The moment is short lived however when Patrick pulls away. “I see your  experience disappeared with your age…”He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “You kiss like a teenager, and you look like one too,” He sing songs at the end smiling. “Hey fuck you! I don't kiss like a teenager! You didn't even _know_ me as a teenager!”

“Yeah that's true but that doesn't take away from the fact that I'm right.” And is Patrick being a little shit today or what? The look on his face confirms it for Pete. “Keep your 21 year old hormones under control yeah?” Then he pats Pete on the shoulder, walking away humming to himself. Pete curses to himself because Patrick is right, if the feeling in his suddenly too tight pants has anything to say about it.

_That cocky little shit_


	2. Stressed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"There was so many things Pete could say about Patrick, even if he had said most of them over and over again. The world had to know about the amazingness known as Patrick Stump after all. But in an effort to save everyone time and annoyed glances he didn't. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really write scared Pete that much but I had to give it a try. So enjoy!  
> And if you cant tell, yes I do like Twenty One Pilots lol

Sometimes Pete wondered how he ended up with Patrick. Sweet wonderful amazing Patrick. Patrick was literally the sunshine in his stormy skies, the bright stars in his dark night, his light at the end of the tunnel. The love of his life. He was literally the best thing that had happened to Pete. Even before they got together, when they were friends. Pete didn't really know much about him then, but he knew Patrick was what he needed. He needed Patrick like he needed air or water. And maybe it wasn't safe or healthy really, to depend on and need someone  _ that much _ . But he couldn't help it. He had always been addicted to Patrick. It was just something about the tiny man that made him lose his mind. There was so many things Pete could say about Patrick, even if he had said most of them over and over again. The world had to know about the amazingness known as Patrick Stump after all. But in an effort to save everyone time and annoyed glances he didn't. No instead he sat in the corner all nervous and anxious like a caged animal. 

See the thing was Patrick was so wonderful that Pete got scared Patrick would leave him. That he would realize how much of a fuck up he was and disappear. Of course Patrick, Sweet sweet Patrick, had reminded Pete on numerous occasions that that wasn't the case. And if anything Pete would be the one to leave him one day. Honestly that didn't sit to well with Pete and every time he heard those words come out of Patrick's perfect mouth, he would hug him tighter than anything in this world. But back to the point, he got scared sometimes, like he is now. 

Right now he  _ desperately _ needs Patrick's attention. He just feels so lonely and isolated and he knows Patrick would chase all that away. But he couldn't because Patrick was busy. He was completely focused on his work (Pete could tell from the sounds of approval or grumbling that fell from his pink pink lips) and did not want to be disturbed. And Pete couldn't blame him. But he _ really really _ needed Patrick right now before he lost himself to his thoughts. The thoughts that would be tamed right now if he just had his damn medicine. Pete had ran out towards the last week of tour and he was ok. Seriously he was. He was so ok that when be got back home he had forgotten to get a refill and because it was the last thing on his mind. Except for right now because those thoughts had came back full force and had been attacking him all morning. Now he was a fucking wreck and how could Patrick love someone that couldn't even remember to take his medicine? God how he wanted to be in Patrick's arms right now. Anything to keep him from-

"Pete?" The golden voice he loved so much drifted into his ears. "Pete what's wrong? Why are you on the floor shaking?"  _ When did he get on the floor anyways?  _ Pete, still shaking, got up, looking at Patrick with large brown eyes. "Come here, come tell me what's wrong," Patrick pushed his chair away from the soundboard, waiting for Pete to come. He quickly shuffled over to Patrick, sitting in his lap, burying his face in the younger mans neck. Patrick stroked his fingers through Pete's hair trying to soothe him into talking. Pete soon enough relaxed, sighing into Patrick's neck. "Pete, sweetie, everything ok?" Patrick knew something was up the moment he heard Pete's breathing speed up, only to see him on the ground, laying there as if the world was ending. "Trick I-I...I need you." Was all Pete said, the singer knowing exactly what he meant. Still though, he wanted him to talk about his feelings aloud to help Pete sort them out.

"I know Pete I know. But I need you to tell me more. Can you do that for me?" He felt Pete nodded against him. "I was-I  _ am  _ scared. That you'll leave me. That you won't love me anymore..." Pete felt his eyes watering, hiding his face deeper. But Patrick was having none of it. He pulled Pete away to look at him," Pete I l _ ove you. So so much. _ " The younger man kissed his forehead, letting his love flow through his actions.

"I know but...you just mean so much to me that I...get really scared sometimes." Patrick could see the worry and fear in his eyes. They seemed so sad and desperate. Patrick frowned before something dawned on him. "Pete...have you taken your medicine today?" He asked carefully. He knew Pete was very fragile when he got like this. The last thing he needed was to make the situation worse. "I need to get a refill..." Pete mumbled miserably into Patrick's shoulder. "We'll go get it today ok? Don't feel bad, we all forget things sometimes." He kissed his forehead again. Pete felt Patrick shift and immediately Panicked. He grabbed Patrick's shirt with an iron like grip, his tears almost over flowing. "Please don't leave. Don't-" 

"Pete it's ok. I just wanna move you somewhere more comfortable. Like the bed, is that ok?" Pete nodded, lacing his fingers with Patrick as they left their home studio and went upstairs to the bedroom. Patrick laid down, Pete automatically scrambling to get in his hold. Patrick went back to stroking his hair, humming a soothing tune while doing so. Meanwhile Pete found his tears disappearing, his fear and anxiety starting to fade. "I love you I love you  _ I love you Patrick _ ," Pete whispered,hoping that all his love could be felt just from his words. Luckily for him Patrick felt it and smiled, then starting to sing with Pete falling asleep shortly afterwards.


	3. I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _D-don't you wanna go back home?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing for everything in advance. this is what happens when I go to bed at 7am and wake up at 10 am :) I literally just wrote this so if they're any mistakes..like I said I'm apologizing for everything in advance.  
> The title is from my favorite song on Infinity On High, and also I listened to it and what a catch while writing it.  
> Once again, apologizing in advance.

"You're gonna be ok Pete," is the last thing he says before breaking down into sobs. "I promise you're gonna be ok," Patrick clutched Pete's hand, trying so hard to convince himself that Pete actually would  _ be ok _ . It couldn't end like this. With Pete dying next to him and no way to stop it. It just wasn't supposed to be this way. "It's not supposed to be this way. We're supposed to live happily ever after," The singer said to no one in particular. "Trick...you'll be ok. You'll do fine without-"

" _ BUT I WON'T! I WON'T BE OK WITHOUT YOU! I NEVER HAVE! WHY DO YOU THINK I WILL NOW! _ " Patrick screamed at Pete, angry tears streaming down his flushed face. 

"I don't think you have much of a choice lunchbox..."the older spoke to him. Pete's voice was raspy, as if he had been fighting death way longer than just now. "But I do. I do...Just-I-Pete  _ please _ . Don't go. Don't leave me here..." Baby blues were staring into wide eyed browns, or at least they would be if they weren't dying. " _ Please _ ."

"Trick..." Pete wasn't sure what to say and all the blood loss he had wasn't making it any easier. "Take care of yourself ok? Don't let this stop you from living." 

Patrick's eyes widened at Pete's words, like he was saying goodbye. "Don't Pete. Don't say goodbye because this isn't the end. They-they're gonna fix you and then we can go back home. D-don't you wanna go back home?" Patrick in his life never remembered crying this much, but here he was. A sobbing mess clutching to Pete's hands in hope that-

"You know I do."

"Then stop it. Stop it Pete."

The man in question stared at Patrick, his own heart swelling. Patrick was right, it wasn't suppose to be this way. They were 2 peas in a pod, Pete N Patrick, soulmates and everything else you could think of.  _ Not _ this.  _ Not  _ one person leaving the other. 

"Trick you know I would stay if I could but-"

" _ Shut up Pete _ ! The more you talk about it...the more it's-"

"Gonna happen? You know it is." and then Pete coughed up almost all the blood he had in his body it felt like. Everything started to get dizzy and faint, Patrick worrying even more on the side. "Pete just hold on! Don't die  _ please _ -"

"I love you  _ so much _ Trick," He weakly grasped Patrick's hand, ignoring his own tears. If this was the last glimpse of Patrick he was getting he wanted to make sure he could actually _ see _ him.  _ See all the beauty _ on his face, even if it was covered in tears. "Don't forget that ok?"

"Pete no, don't-"

"Nothing on this earth made me as happy as you did." In his last few moments, Pete used all his energy to reach for Patrick, just like old times. Patrick, already knowing, moved to comply. As soon as the younger was close enough, Pete placed his last kiss on Patrick's lips. It was sweet and chaste and it's all he could give. "Patrick?" Another coughing fit ensued leaving him more out of energy than before. "Could you sing for me?" 

If possible Patrick sobbed even harder, but nodded at his request.  His golden voice filled Pete's ears, causing Pete to smile one last time before it was over. He closed his eyes, then everything else shut off with it. If he were alive a second longer he would've heard Patrick's broken sobs and screams, felt him clutch his now cold body in his hands, heard  _ I love you _ repeated so many times.

.

.

.

Patrick felt himself tossing turning. He was tired and exhausted and suddenly everything went from dark and numb to light. Light and feeling and-

"Patrick? Are you ok? Can you wake up for me?" The voice was thick with emotion, obviously upset at something. 

Patrick shot up like a bullet, eyes wide and frantic. "Hey glad to see you're awake. I was-"

"Pete where's Pete!?" The voice, now discovered as Joe frowned. "Pete? You know he's not here anymore. Why?"

Patrick's eyes widened in realization. So it wasn't a dream. Pete actually was dead. Before he realized it a sob escaped him racking his whole form. "Patrick-"

"Just leave me please,"was all he managed to get out. 

Pete was gone.

_ Pete was gone _

Patrick wasn't sure how much time went by before he noticed the world again. All he heard was a faint knock on the door. "Patrick? Can I come in?" Joe was back again, the same worry as before laced in his voice. He heard Joe talking but he wasn't listening, too overcome by sadness and grief.

"He's been like this all day and I don't know why..." Joe said to someone else and they nodded. 

It wasn't the touch on the shoulder that made Patrick look up but the voice itself that did. "Trick? Everything ok?" Once again Blue met brown, the world suddenly stopping. " _ Pete _ ..." The bassist couldn't get his words out before Patrick tackled him into a strong hug. "Hey Trick it's ok, everything is ok now I'm here," Pete hugged him back just as hard. Patrick didn't care that he was practically suffocating Pete because he was  _ here _ . Alive and breathing and  _ here _ . When this is over he would tell Pete everything, but right now he didn't care because  _ Pete was here and it was just a dream... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) *sobs*


	4. I love you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You think Pete will get me a muffin basket too?" Patrick wasn't looking at Joe, but he definitely heard the smile in voice, knowing Andy had one to match._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like 3 day ago in my room on my phone note pad, like most of my stories.  
> And like most of stories, its barley proof read so yaaaay

Honestly Patrick never thought anything of Valentine's day. For a while his Valentine was always his mom, and though most teenage boys would be embarrassed, Patrick loved it. His mom would get him a basket full of his favorite candies and something always music related. Sometimes guitar picks, a new pair of drumsticks, or even a new book on music theory. (What, he couldn't help it if he was a music nerd.) Regardless of what it was it made his heart swell. And once he was finally old enough and had money, Patrick returned the favor. Every year he took his mother out for valentines day, showering her in presents and affection.

And this year would be no different.

At least he thought so.

Him and Pete had been together for a little over 2 years now, sharing the lovey dovey holiday together twice. But in reality they never did anything. Patrick made it quite clear that he didn't need _or_ _want_ anything from Pete. And since Pete showered Patrick year round with affection, he agreed to it.

So why was Pete talking to him about what they were doing for the holiday.

"I was thinking we could go out, maybe somewhere nice...or the movies if you want." Patrick looked up from his phone in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"For Valentine's day I mean. I'm talking about what we should do."

Patrick just stared at him, unsure if he was serious or not. But judging by the way Pete's chocolate eyes were staring into his sea foam ones, he knew he was serious. "You're serious about this."

"Duh Trick."

"But I thought we said we wouldn't do anything." Patrick explained to his bassist. Really had Pete forgotten or something? Maybe he was sick...

"Well I know but this year I  _ really _ wanna do something." Pete looked more serious than he had in a while. "You know I'll be with my mom right?"

"That's fine. I'll take the day before or after, I'm not really picky." The older boy shrugged.

Patrick continued to stare at him. He really didn't want anything. But arguing with Pete, at least for right now, seemed like an argument he wouldn't win. (Not without a fist fight of course. And since they were dating, Patrick wouldn't feel right about that.)

"Um...ok if you want? I don't know why you want too."

"Cuz I love you Patrick."

"Pete, I already know you love me. You don't have to-"

"I want too. Don't argue with me about it." and with that Pete got up to peck Patrick on the lips, then leaving.

X

The next day Patrick went downstairs to find heart shaped pancakes on the table with a pink sticky note attached. Of course it was from Pete, he rolled his eyes. The note had Pete's scribble on there saying how he was busy this morning but he'd see him later.

Patrick had to admit the pancakes were delicious, warming him from head to toe along with a nice pot of coffee. He sat there, eating and drinking, thinking about Pete and his antics.

X

The next day was a studio day. They hadn't really started their next album yet, but they all had ideas they wanted to get out. Patrick was the first one to show up of course, Andy and Joe getting out of their own cars as Patrick walked to the entrance. The three of them talked about chord progressions and new ideas for a drum section when Patrick opened the door and saw it. The studio had balloons everywhere, pink and red decorating the ceiling.

"Someone must really love us," Joe mumbled eyes wide at the decoration of balloons. "Or Patrick," Andy gestured over to the table in the middle of the room that had a card with Patrick's name largely drawn across it. The singer walked over, not at all surprised to find his boyfriend's hand writing again. He sighed, looking at the table full of muffins and a basket of tea next to it. "Mind if I grab one?" Joe asked, already reaching over to grab a muffin. "You think Pete will get me a muffin basket too?" Patrick wasn't looking at Joe, but he definitely heard the smile in voice, knowing Andy had one to match.

"Pete sure loves to go all out." Joe spoke through a mouth full of muffin.

X

The day after that, and some teasing from his fellow band mates, Patrick was at the store grocery shopping. He was really glad he was close to a Wal-Mart, not really feeling like going far today. His basket was full of the things he needed, as well as some things for his boyfriend. Pete may not have lived with him, but he might as well considering how much Patrick fed him. As a second thought he added some more coffee to his basket, Pete always drank up all his. After getting his food and spending a good hour in the cd section, he made his way to check out. 

The cashier was a young girl with brown skin, brown eyes, and a huge smile on her face. "Oh my God you're Patrick! I can't believe I'm your cashier!" Her smile seemed to stretch further across her face. She chatted away with him, saying how much of a fan she was and how their music meant so much to her. Over all she was nice and polite, something the singer really appreciated. Just when she finished bagging his last item, she bent behind the counter to pull out  _ a huge stuffed teddy bear _ . (Actually huge was an understatement. The bear was practically his size) "This is for you Patrick!"

"Oh you don't have to give me that, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's not from me!" The girl, her name tag said Jazz he noticed earlier, said with a giggle. Then she handed him a card and he immediately blushed knowing who the present was from. "Oh my God  _ Pete _ ," Patrick grumbled, suddenly embarrassed under Jazz's grin. "He told me to give it to you! He's so sweet!" Patrick rolled his eyes, kind of irritated at the bassist for bringing so much attention to him in public. (pretty much everybody nearby was watching) "Thank you, and sorry he dragged you into his antics." He frowned

"It's ok! I love helping! Um before you leave do you think we could get a picture? Also he told me to take a picture of you with the bear so pose on 3 ok? 1-2-3!" And Patrick tried his best  _ not  _ look embarrassed with everyone watching him.

X

He woke up that next morning to an empty bed. Pete had some things to take care of, which Patrick didn't mind. When he finally opened his eyes he saw his bear from yesterday laying next to him. As much as he hated to admit it, the bear was pretty cute, having almost the same color fur as Pete's whiskey eyes. With a warm feeling in his chest, he went on with his morning routine, then heading downstairs. Patrick of course was greeted with pink and red decorations everywhere. Balloons, streamers, and pretty much else you'd find at party city there. His kitchen table was covered in his favorite breakfast food and a pot of coffee next to it. So many sticky notes saying  _ 'i love you' _ decorated his kitchen space and really, when did Pete have time to do all this? And who was gonna clean it up? He took a picture and sent to his mother, along with what time he'd come pick her up.

 

_ <Patrick>: Look what Pete did  _

_ <Mom>: Aw my son in law is Sooo sweet! _

_ <Patrick>: *eye roll* be there in an hour and a half _

Then he sent the same picture to the bassist.

 

_ <Pete>: glad you like it Tricky! There's still one more surprise for today but you'll have to wait till later ;) happy valentines day, love you :* _

_ <Patrick>: hopefully nothing too crazy, love you too. _

 

Later that day, after spending a long afternoon with his mom, making her smile and laugh with happiness, he made his way back home. The sun was just setting when he walked to the front door, making everything feel serene. Patrick went inside, half expecting something crazy to pop out, relieved when everything was the same from when he left it.

Except for the shiny new guitar in his living room with his favorite bassist next to it. "Hey Trick! I haven't seen you all day!" Pete's smile was huge, eyes glittering in happiness. " _ Pete _ , you didn't have too." Patrick went to take his seat next to Pete, admiring his new instrument. "I know that Patrick, but I wanted too. I love doing things for you." He leaned over to kiss the singer on his forehead. "So you like it?"

"I love it. Its really nice, all this," he gestured to the decorations," is really nice. But you're an idiot. Who celebrates Valentine's day for 4 days?" Pete laughed then, kissing Patrick's forehead again. "Pete fucking Wentz that's who. And I'm glad you like everything! I was scared you'd think I went overboard." he admitted sheepishly with a smile.

"Well I do. But I still like it. Thanks Pete."

"You said it! You said the thing!" the bassist shook with more laughter.

Patrick silenced him with a kiss, delighted when Pete started kissing back. "Ready to start that part of the night already?" Pete moved to kiss Patrick's neck, smiling when he felt Patrick shudder.

"You're an asshole," Patrick spit out between his heavy breathing as Pete moved further down.

"And I'm fucking one too," the bassist made his way back up, kissing Patrick with every ounce of love in his body. "Love you Patrick, forever."

"Love you too."

The genuine smile on Pete's face made all of it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party City is a store where they sell a shit tone of decorations year around.  
> Also Happy Valentines day to those who celebrate it or care (my mom is my valentines) and for those of you are upset that you don't have a valentines, remember, Pete Wentz loves you. (and me)


	5. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Patrick had finally figured Pete out and his life seemed a bit easier._  
>  Or so he thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a High school AU that's been stuck in my head for a while. It was written late last night so mistakes are a high probability lol

Patrick had been the new kid at one point in time. And because of that he had gotten everything from quick glances to long stares from his peers and boy was he tired of it. But being _'best friends'_ with Pete Wentz apparently brought that attention. Pete never seemed to notice or care about all the looks he got. Some fond some not so much, but he still walked through the halls with an air of confidence unlike no other. Joe and Andy also seemed use to the attention Pete brought.

"We've been going to school with him for years", Andy explained to Patrick one day when he asked. "Pete gets a lot of attention because he's Pete." And Patrick didn't understand that until one day in class a few months later when it hit him like a truck. _Of course it made sense._ Pete was just _Pete_ , something that no one could take away from him. Once he finally understood Andy's message, soon the looks became nothing to him as well. Patrick had finally figured Pete out and his life seemed a bit easier.   
_Or so he thought…._   
"Hey Trick," Pete approached Patrick one day at the his locker. He had on his skinny black pants again, school tie hanging dangerously from his neck. Patrick mentally rolled his eyes, knowing Pete could and would never adhere to the school dress code. "Hey Pete, what's up?" Patrick asked putting his books away. "You wanna hang out tonight? But like go somewhere?"   
"Pete don't we always do that?" Patrick was kind of confused.   
"Yeah but just me and you this time." He wasn't looking, but he could hear the slight nervousness in Pete's voice. He closed his locker, turning to the dark haired boy to give him his full attention. "Um sure?"   
The reaction was instant, Pete's brown eyes lighting up, smile stretching across his face. "Awesome! I'll come by your place at 5 ok?"   
"Ok."   
Pete smiled at him again, then running off to class. Meanwhile Patrick thought the whole thing was weird, but Pete was weird so he just shrugged it off and went to 1st period instead.   
Despite Pete's odd behavior from the morning, he seemed fine the rest of the day. At lunch he argued with Joe over tater tots and in English he babbled on about his favorite writings. Today it was ' _Bernice bobs her hair_ ,' by Fitzgerald and he thought it was hilarious.

"Especially the part where Bernice cut Marjorie's hair at the end Patrick! After all she deserved it she was such a bitch." He spoke to Patrick with excited eyes and elaborate gestures.  
Really everything had been pretty normal if Patrick did say so himself.   
When 5 did roll around later, Pete was at his door, excited smile exchanged for a slightly shy one. Pete looked...different to say the least. His normal outfit of whatever t-shirt and dirty converse was replaced with a different t-shirt and clean converse. It wasn't too big of a change, but it was big enough for Patrick to notice. After all Pete had a _cardigan_ on! And yeah Pete did own a few, but he rarely wore them, only when his mom wanted him to look nice for pictures or a family dinner. (Unlike Patrick who wore his often.) This made Patrick feel a little wary, but like earlier he brushed it off. "You look...different."   
"Oh yeah I just...wanted a change I guess? Anyways let's go! I've been _dying_ to see Logan!" The darker haired boy grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the car.   
This wasn't the first time Patrick had been to the movies with Pete, or even the first time by himself, so he expected everything to be the same. Except Pete paid for both their tickets and their snacks. "It's ok Trick my mom gave me some extra money," Pete said when Patrick protested about Pete paying for everything. But Pete could be stubborn when he wanted to and in the end he won.   
Besides Pete _insisting_ on paying for everything, things were pretty normal. They still whispered to each other during the movie and Pete still grabbed Patrick's arm during really intense or emotional moments.   
The movie itself was pretty good, gory but good, Patrick thought to himself afterwards walking out the theatre. "Man was that movie bad ass or what! Especially the part where Logan-"   
"Pete don't spoil the movie! You don't want anyone walking past us to hear you!" Patrick rolled his eyes at Pete's carelessness and in return he stuck his tongue out at him. "They'll be fine Pattycakes," Pete threw his arm around his shoulder, walking them back to the car. The whole car ride Pete went on and on about his favorite parts of the movie, saying how he would gladly see it again. Patrick added his own thoughts and opinions in when necessary, but overall he was content just listening to Pete   
"Well Trick this is your stop," Pete stopped the car and got up to open the car door for the other boy. "Um, thanks."   
Pete walked him to the front door. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" there was a look on Pete's face Patrick couldn't place. "Of course, we go to the same school dummy...But thanks for tonight. I had a good time."   
"Yeah?" Pete asked with a bit of excitement in his voice   
"Yeah." Patrick was about to say more when Pete reached forward to hug him tight. And not his usual Pete hugs, it was something different. He pulled back, face shy again. "We should do this again sometime. See you later Trick." and if Patrick didn't know any better, as he watched Pete walk back to his car, he would have thought this was a date. But he quickly dismissed the thought. This was Pete he was talking about.   
_Good thing Patrick knew better_ .   
.   
.   
.   
These weird 'outings' as Patrick liked to call them, went on for a while longer. Pete would ask to hang out, but instead of just sitting around playing video games or music, they'd go out somewhere. After the movies it was the park, then the zoo. One weekend they even went to the amusement park. And every time Pete would dress a little nicer than usual and try to pay for Patrick. (After the second time Patrick demanded that if Pete kept paying he would stop going. Pete sighed with dejection.)   
One day while hanging out with Joe and Andy one weekend (Pete was gone to see his grandparents) Joe said something. "You and Pete have been spending a lot of time together lately."   
Patrick, who was reading the comic Andy passed to him, didn't even bat an eyelash. "I'm always with Pete."   
"No I mean alone time with Pete. Just you and him." Andy looked up the same time Patrick did, suddenly intrigued by the conversation. "Aren't you and Andy always together?" Patrick quirked a brow, starting to grow agitated. "Yeah but it's different. Me and Andy _never_ go anywhere. You and Pete are _always_ doing things."   
"What are you saying?"   
"I dunno man, you two just seem...different." Patrick didn't like Joe's tone of voice nor the small know it all smile he had on his face. "Nothing's different Joe, me and Pete are the same as we've always been." Really what was Joe saying? What did he mean they were _different_ ?   
"Come on Patrick, don't tell me you don't see what's going on here. Andy, don't you see the difference too?"   
Andy, who was all for keeping the peace, didn't say anything. But he for sure _knew_ what Joe was getting at. And somehow his silence bothered Patrick more than if he had said anything.   
"Whatever you have to say just say it!"   
"What I'm _saying_ , is that you and Pete are practically dating! I mean he _literally takes you places and pays for it_ Patrick! When's the last time, besides homework, that you and Pete just normally hung out?" Joe still had that know it all look on his face   
"Why does it fucking matter? So we go places, who cares." Patrick grumbled, arms crossed over his chest. Andy sensing Patrick's quickly rising anger stepped in. "Joe's just making an observation is all Patrick."   
"And let me guess you agree with him?" It was a loaded question, they all knew, yet he still answered it truthfully. "Yeah."   
"Why on earth do you guys think we're _dating_ !? Last time I checked friends can hang out whenever they want." Patrick snapped at his friends.   
"Yeah because friends look at each other the way you guys do. You guys always sit by each other, talk to each other, hell you even _finish each other's sentences_ ." Joe pointed out to him, not mad like Patrick but definitely trying to make a point.   
Patrick was lost for words. He didn't know why he was angry he just knew he _was_ . Why did they insist on trying to convince him that he and Pete were dating? There was no way that would ever happen and the fact that Joe and Andy kept saying it was pissing him off. "This is Pete we're talking about! He doesn't even _like me_ , let alone want to _date me_ ."   
"Denial doesn't look good and you Patrick." and that was the final straw.   
"You know what, _fuck you Trohman!_ " Patrick yelled, packed up his stuff then stormed out.   
The nerve of some people! His first instinct was to text Pete the whole thing, but decided against it. He would let Pete enjoy time with his family, then fuss and cuss and maybe get ice cream afterwards with Pete. And with that thought he made his way home   
.   
.   
.   
As much fun as Patrick had going out with Pete, he wanted to stay in today. And Pete agreed.   
"So what's going on? I noticed you and Joe didn't speak to each other today. And Andy just looked apologetic." Pete observed to Patrick while playing candy crush on his phone. "It's because that _asshole pissed me off_ ." Normally Pete would just nod and give Patrick half of his attention. But something really seemed to be bothering him this time. He put candy crush to the side, he'd finish the level after this, to give Patrick all his attention. "What's up Trick?"   
"This weekend we were all hanging out right? And then Joe starts saying things about how we're _different_ !"   
"We're different?"   
"Like me and you! He said that we're always together and going places, as if we were dating or something!" Patrick threw his hands up, annoyed at the thought, frown set on his soft features. "Apparently we look at each other a certain way and we _'finish each other's sentences,_ ' crazy right!?" Patrick was too busy fussing to notice the careful look on Pete's face. "Then what happened?"   
"Then I said this was you, and there was no way you liked me let alone wanted to date me! Then Joe, who's a fucking _asshole_ by the way, says denial doesn't look good on me! So I screamed fuck you and stormed off!" When he finished his story he plopped on the edge of his bed next to Pete, huffing. "Fucking crazy man, I don't know why he was trying to convince me. And even crazier Andy agreed with him!"   
"Good thing that's not true huh?" Patrick chuckled then, laying his head on Pete's shoulder. It was quiet for a little bit, Pete not saying anything. "Pete you ok? You heard what I said right?" He lifted his head to look at his friend. "Yeah I heard you."   
"So?"   
"So have you ever considered that Joe and Andy were right?"   
Patrick gasped, eyes wide open. "What-"   
"I thought I was pretty obvious. I _tried_ to be obvious anyways. I thought you knew I liked you." Pete looked lost in thought, probably wondering where he went wrong.   
"You-you like me?"   
"Why are you so convinced I wouldn't? I liked you since the day we met Trick." Pete looked at him this time, face more serious than Patrick had seen in a long time. "And because you kept agreeing to go out with me on dates I thought you liked me too, but I guess I was wrong..." The dark haired boy started to get up and heads towards the door but Patrick was having none of it. He reached for Pete's hand, trapping one in his both. "Pete no, I just- of course I like you. I just thought you wanted to hang out more." His sea blue eyes were wide and desperate trying to keep Pete from leaving. "Really Patrick?"   
"Yeah..."   
"You can't be that oblivious."   
"Well I fucking am ok!? Make me feel worse why don't you..."   
For the first time since their conversation started, Pete smiled. "I'm sorry Tricky, come here," Pete pulled Patrick off the bed and into his arms. "But to set the record straight I do like you, like a lot a lot. More than any of my shitty poetry could ever say," Pete kissed Patrick's forehead. "I love your shitty poetry. Can't believe half of it's been about me." Patrick mumbled into Pete's neck.   
"Almost every song is about you." Pete pulled back smiling wide at Patrick. "You're such a dork Pete."   
"But you love it remember?" And then Pete did the bravest thing he'd ever done in his life. He leaned forward, Patrick's lips feeling better than he could have ever imagined. It was one of the shortest kisses of his life but it was definitely the best one. "Is that ok?"   
Patrick's cheeks were completely flushed. "It-yeah. Can you do it again?"  This time they met half way, and not to be cliche, but Patrick swore he felt fireworks going off. That was until Pete kissed him harder and with more eagerness. Then Patrick felt the fireworks were _nothing_ compared to the world _actually exploding_ . Pete's hands fell to his waist, his own hands gripping the front of Pete's school shirt tightly. Pete bit his lower lip making him gasp, then slipped his tongue inside and Patrick actually died on the spot. After a few more moments of kissing the shorter boy pulled away panting, face scarlet and on Cloud 9. "You ok?" Pete's voice was laced with mild concern.   
"Yeah I'm just...." he buried his face in Pete's chest. "I'm just embarrassed because you're the first person I've ever kissed and it felt so good I feel like I'm about to die." He wasn't looking at Pete but he heard his loud laughter fill the air while he felt his whole frame shake.     
Pete pulled Patrick away to look at him. "You are _literally the best person in existence_ ." He kissed his forehead again and Patrick felt like he was home.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear sometimes in life I'm Patrick(:  
> I like to imagine, because Pete writes so much, that he was such a English/Literture nerd in school  
> Also Logan was a badass movie and I really like the story Bernice bobs her hair

**Author's Note:**

> My life fucking sucks right now I'm doing this to take my mind off of it :)


End file.
